


The Elusive Dancer

by cold_flame



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/F, Martial artist!Korra, ballerina!Asami, some cameos from other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is forced to go to a recital and finds herself transfixed by a certain ballerina...who she just can't seem to get ahold of no matter how many times she goes. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elusive Dancer

Up, down, in, out. The girl dancing in front of her was so smooth and graceful, like running water. Her tall, lean body perfectly balanced, fair skin illuminated by the stage lights, and her rose-colored skirt flowing behind her, sheer and elegant. It was a sight so transfixing that everyone in the audience focused all their attention on it. Korra couldn’t remember a time she’d seen something so beautiful. And it was her second time seeing it.

She had been invited the day before by Tenzin and the kids, and only grudgingly went to avoid a stern lecture about how she needs to be more “cultured” in things other than martial arts. She didn’t pay much attention to most of it, as she considered dance rather dated and too formal. But then, _she_ came. And suddenly, it was like nothing else in the world existed. So she came again. Alone. And this time she brought flowers. Because a performance this good deserves some kind of physical recognition.

After the recital was over, Korra managed to sneak her way in to the dressing room area. The soloist had her own room, which was unsurprising, since she was the best act of the night. She raised her fist to knock on the door, but then backtracked. She didn’t even know who this girl was or what she was like. What if she was rude? What if she thought Korra was creepy for even being here? She heard footsteps coming her direction, deciding being caught outside would be even worse, so she set the lilies by the door and bolted the other direction.

She came back again the next night. Only this time she was smart enough to put a note on the flowers this time. She knew she wouldn’t chicken out again, but it’s always best to be safe. It somehow managed to be even more breathtaking each time she went. She snuck to the dressing room area after the recital. You’d think they’d have better security so that creeps couldn’t just come in and try to harass the dancers or peep on them or something. The dressing room was closed again but she knocked before she could lose the willpower. No answer. Maybe she wasn’t here yet. She heard footsteps again. This was it. She wasn’t gonna run away.

“Excuse me miss,” someone said in a low, raspy tone. Weird. Not how Korra imagined her to sound like.

“Hey,” another more commanding voice spoke.

“You’re not supposed to be down here. What are you doing?” She suddenly noticed two security guards walking towards her, one of them looking highly irritated.

“I-uh” she stuttered, “I can explain.”

“Mmhm,” the angry one grunted.

“I promise I’m not a stalker or a creep or anything,” Korra rambled,” I just really wanted to give her these in person.” She gestured to the flowers.

“You can do autographs in the lobby but no outsiders in the dressing room,” the guard scolded, as she started to drag her away.

“Wait-wait,” she started, but the guards were having none of it. She had left her flowers on the floor in front of the room, and either they didn’t notice, or just didn’t care. Probably the latter.

They practically threw her into the mass of people at the lobby.

“I don’t wanna see you down there again,” the guard spit.

Korra looked around. It seemed the signings were over and everyone was leaving. She’d missed her chance…again. But atleast the flowers identified her. It wasn’t until she went to bed that night that she realized she forgot to sign the note.

This was it..the last day of the recital. Her last chance to meet the dancer and tell her how wonderful she was. She made double-sure that her name was on the note this time. She waited in the lobby this time like everyone else, for all the performers to come out…but…where was she? The guards said she’d be here. No way…there was just no way she was missing her chance. This girl could be some traveler who’s just passing by and Korra may never see her again. She has to meet her, she just has to. She went up to one of the other dancers.

“Um, excuse me, is Asami Sato not here?” she asked politely. “Asami? Oh yeah, she’s not doing signings tonight,” they said nonchalantly. “Sorry. Should’ve come yesterday.”

Korra could feel the lump in her throat forming. She wanted to scream, but she opted to just sit down by the wall with her head in her lap. She tried so hard! All she wanted was to meet the girl she saw on stage. Even just seeing her close up would be enough. She stayed in this position for what felt like hours before she heard a melodic voice.

“Excuse me,” they said. She didn’t respond. She felt a pressure on her shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?”

She didn’t move and made a loud groaning noise.

They chuckled. “Yeah, I feel that.” She heard a sliding noise down the wall as the person sat next to her. “So who are the flowers for?” they asked. “They’re pretty. Must be someone special.”

“It doesn’t matter now, I never got the chance to see her,” Korra sighed.

“I can’t understand you with your face in your legs like that.”

Korra huffed and raised her head. She snapped, “I said it doesn’t-,” she met their face and paused, gasping for breath. The girl in front of her was disheveled and exhausted and up close, she had eyes that shone like emeralds. She was absolutely stunning. And exactly the person Korra had been trying to meet for the better part of a week.

“It’s for you!” Korra blurted. Noticing the startled look, she clarified “The flowers I mean. They’re for you,” she said breathlessly as she practically shoved them into the other girls face.

“I was curious who kept leaving flowers by my door,” Korra heard her say, “Seems I found the culprit.” “Yeah, sorry,” Korra chuckled nervously, “I was gonna give them to you but I got really nervous because I was afraid you would freak out so I just kinda ran off like a wuss.”

“I’m just impressed you got past security,” they marveled.

“Yeah, it wasn’t really that hard. Which is a little concerning because then like some creep or something could just go down there and try and harass the performers when it’s not like they’re tired enough as it is.”

“Oh, so you mean kinda like you?” they accused, an eyebrow raised, but they looked more amused than anything.

Korra felt the heat rise to her face. “Yeah, I guess,” she muttered.

The other girl chuckled. “Well, I’m sure you already know this since you’re a stalker and all, but I’m Asami.”

Korra wasn’t even fazed at the stalker accusation. She was just amazed that this girl, this perfect human being, was speaking to her, and introducing herself. As if Korra hadn’t looked at her name 1000 times on the program, letting it roll off her eyes and tongue like a poem.

“Can I ask what yours is?” Korra jolted back to reality.

“Wha-?” she responded coherently

“Your name?” Asami prodded.

“Korra!” she practically shouted. She cleared her throat. “I mean, my name is Korra.”

“Korra,” Asami breathed, and Korra had never thought her name more beautiful than in that moment. “Well, it was nice to finally meet you, Korra,” she said as she was hoisting herself up, bouquet in hand. “Thanks for the flowers. They really mean a lot.”

She smiled, lovely and genuine, and that was the last thing Korra saw that night.

And she was completely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a sequel to this from Asami's POV. Don't hold me to that though because I'm lazy lol


End file.
